


The Edge Of Tonight

by monstabaebae



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Monsta X (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: All of Ikon - Freeform, All of Loona, All of MX, Deception, Everyone Is Dating, Gang Fic, Get ready for a wild ride, Ikon owns a club, Light drug use, Multi, Mx owns a sandwhich shop, Slow Burn, alpha and omega dynamics, minor wonkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Changkyun lives with his pack in a horrible apartment in the slums and all he wants to do is live happily.But his whole world is about to change when he meets a beautiful woman by the name of Jinsoul.The streets are already dangerous, but with two gangs about to go to war over power and money, what could possibly be left to believe in except destruction?





	The Edge Of Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic randomly popped into my head and I wanted to share it with you all.
> 
> Before we begin, just know I will not post anything triggering in this fic. If that does happen, I will post a warning so it can be skipped :)
> 
> Also, ALL of MX, LOONA and Ikon are in this fic despite not being in the tags. This story is gonna start off slow, but there is a reason to my madness.
> 
> Finally, I like to edit stuff so don’t be surprised if I update things from time to time.
> 
> Let’s enjoy this story together!

 

Changkyun opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the darkness in the room. He could smell the others in the bedrooms, the closest scent was Jooheon who was taking a shower. Letting out a deep groan and moving to stretch his back, Changkyun glanced at the clock on the wall.

6:45 pm.

He would have to start his shift soon.

Getting to his feet, he inhaled the scents filling the air now that he was awake. He picked up Minhyuk’s sickly sweet scent of marshmallows and pine, along with Hoseok’s rich scent of a summer bonfire and clean sheets. Those two scents were always enough to knock him for two days. They were like a muscle relaxer.

He trudged over to his shared bedroom and quietly opened the door. The room was lined with two bunk beds, all of which were filled with bodies. He could barely make out Hoseok and Minhyuk’s forms on their bunks in the darkness, but he could hear their soft snores.

The other two bunks were preoccupied by Hyungwon and Vivi in one bunk, the female snuggled into the Alpha’s neck. The other bunk, his bunk, was taken over by a snuggled Yves, her vanilla and cinnamon scent gently filling the air as she danced in dreamland.

All of the different scents in the room would be enough to knock anyone on their ass, but to Changkyun, their scents smelled like home. The different pheromones and personalities mixed in their scents made Changkyun feel at ease, especially when the entire family was in one room together. This small fraction of the family made him sleepy seeing them all snuggled, but he quickly forced himself awake and changed into some jeans and a hoodie.

He grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket before tugging on his chucks. He glanced around the shabby apartment, taking note of the crack in the ceiling and the way the fridge leaked in the kitchen. He would have to call repair people if the damage got any worse, which he was sure it would.

Just as he was about to head out, he saw Kihyun walking into the apartment with an endless amount of large paper bags in his arms. Changkyun quickly grabbed some of the bags from the older male before they teetered and fell. “You good, hyung?” Changkyun asked, grunting as he struggled to lift a few bags.

“Thank you, Changkyun! Those were getting heavy.” Kihyun smiled, his fox-like canines practically glowing in the dark apartment as he carried the remainder of the bags to the kitchen. “I swear, Hyunwoo needs to go with me to the supermarket when we have to grab supplies. It’s practically impossible to do this by myself.”

Changkyun set his bags on the floor and began to put some items away in the cabinets. The canned food would last them a little while. “I would’ve gone with you if I had known you were going out.”

“But you have to work tonight, so you’re going to need all of the rest you can get.” Kihyun began to pack the cold items into the fridge and the freezer. Changkyun noticed the dark circles under the older male’s eyes but didn’t say comment on it. “Are you at the deli tonight?”

“Yup, doing restock with Heejin and Chuu tonight.” Changkyun replied, his eyes growing big as he saw the large packs of pork belly and baby back ribs filling the bottom of the shopping bag. “Hyung, can we afford this?”

Kihyun, turning his head to see what Changkyun was looking at, immediately snatched the bag with a huff. “Yah! You’re being nosy! Go to work if you’re gonna pry.”

“But, it’s food for all of us.” Changkyun pouted trying to grab for the meat once more, only for Kihyun to flick his nose.

“Don’t worry about money. I’m the one in charge of keeping you all fed, so go be a good boy and work so I can cook in peace.” Kihyun chided, his raven-wing locks falling into his eyes as he puffed his cheeks. He was sinfully gorgeous, even when he was mad.

“Fine, I know when I’m not wanted.” Changkyun stood up with a full-on pout and walked to the living room. Suddenly remembering something, he turned back to Kihyun with a smirk. “I heard Olivia was off tonight. Are you and her gonna spend the night together?”

Kihyun visibly stiffened, his scent of sea salt and warm chocolate coming off in shocked and slightly aroused waves. “I thought she was working late tonight. Well, I guess I’ll have to make her something _special_ , won’t I?” The way he said ‘special’ sounded like the most decadent thing to leave his lips, sultry and filled with bad intentions.

Changkyun fake gagged and waved his hand. “Make sure to do it outside of the apartment, hyung. It’s enough that a group of boys and girls have to share a space, but we all share only 3 bedrooms. No sex, please.”

“I’m not that rude. Only Hyungwon and Vivi do that. I have class.” Kihyun flipped some hair out of his face, an aura of confidence lacing his words as he continued to stock the cabinets and grab some pots to cook with.

“And a crazy sex drive.” Changkyun muttered. He turned to leave and felt a sharp object hit the back of his head. A spatula.

“Next time it’ll be a butcher knife.” Kihyun growled. “Go to work before I call Hyunwoo and tell him you’re skipping out on your shift.”

“Child abuse!” Changkyun yelled before running out of the apartment before he could get hit again. He could hear Kihyun yelling behind him and only laughed as he walked out of the building.

Taking a deep breath, Changkyun took a look around his block. On the corner, he could see a few guys standing in a small group, passing a joint around. Across the street, he could see a couple arguing in the open as a child screamed in the mother’s arms. At the other end of the block, a few girls waited at the corner in little to no clothing, screaming in rage as a guy got pushed into the backseat of cop car.

The slums.

Home sweet home.

Pulling his hood to cover his face, Changkyun made his way past the group of guys smoking, making sure to avoid eye contact as he walked as quickly as he could. He knew almost everyone on this block so he wouldn’t get attacked or anything, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Especially in this neighborhood.

It had been extremely hot lately but ever since it rained earlier that day, the humidity finally snapped into something more refreshing. Changkyun couldn’t help but smile as he felt a cool dampness on his skin, ignoring the scent of weed and booze and instead taking in the scent of wet leaves and night air.

He had lived in this area as long as he could remember. He couldn’t recall his parents, his first memory consisting of a young Hyunwoo and Kihyun taking him by the hand to a small shelter that was near a park he played in. He wasn’t kidnapped or held against his will, in fact, he was more than happy to go with them. It’s not like anyone would be looking for him and no one did.

At the time they were mere children, none of them of age so they didn’t know what they were. As they hit puberty, Hyunwoo and Kihyun had become Alphas and the leaders of their growing family, while Changkyun was presented as a Beta.

He had a faint memory wondering what his parents would’ve said if they had stuck around. Would they have been happy that he wasn’t an Omega, or be mad that he wasn’t an Alpha? He pondered them for a moment, then quickly thanked the heavens that he wasn’t an Omega. Most of the girls in the pack were Omegas, along with Minhyuk and Jooheon, and it didn’t look like fun. Especially during heat month.

Lost in thought, Changkyun walked up the familiar streets until he was in front of the deli. The name of their shop was called Monsta Delicatessen, but the natives called it the X Deli. Changkyun just called it “the shop” because although they were known for their amazing sandwiches, they were also known for something else.

The drug dealing.

 

*

 

The bell overhead rang as Changkyun walked inside the small shop. All at once, everyone looked up with small smiles, a particular girl slamming into Changkyun in a hug. “You’re here!” Chuu squealed, her hug a lethal death grip.

“I’m here.” Changkyun returned the hug with a grin, Chuu’s fresh scent of lilacs and citris filling his nose. “Has it been busy?”

“Nah, the rush hour crowd hasn’t come in yet.” Heejin called from behind the register, pushing some hair from her eyes as she placed some bills in the register. “We’ve had a few sales though.”

“Not too bad.” Changkyun nodded slowly, then looked between the two girls with a frown. “Are you two running the store alone?”

“Kind of.” Chuu giggled, organizing some bread and chips that were ‘suddenly’ out of place. “Hyunwoo oppa and Jungeun unnie were here to open the store a few hours ago, then went to go take care of some business. They should be back soon, so we’re just _watching_ the store!”

“Jiwoo.” Heejin called.

Chuu’s eyes grew wide as her real name was called. Y-Yes?”

Heejin’s elegant features were blank, but her eyes showed a bit of warmth despite her frown. “I honestly wonder how you’re older than me. You weren’t supposed to tell Changkyun that because now he has to babysit us! Now we’re in trouble!”

Chuu’s eyes grew even bigger as she looked at Changkyun, her chubby cheeks puffed cutely as she whined. “No! We don’t need to be babysat! We’re both adults, we can handle ourselves!”

Changkyun watched the scene and chuckled, playfully putting a hand to his chin in mock thought. “I could walk awa, but you know I can’t. Both of you are 18, yes, but it’s not safe for two girls as pretty as yourselves to be working alone without someone else with you. It’s dangerous.”

“It’s not like we want to make relationships with the scum around here.” Heejin muttered, loudly rummaging through the drawers in search for something behind the food prep area. Her scent of raspberries and honey was relaxed, yet tinged with strain from being scolded.

“I heard that.” Changkyun growled, although there was no malice in his tone. “Look, it’s my job to keep you both safe in case something happens. This area is very dangerous and all kinds of things happen to people everyday on these streets. So, I’m here to be a pain in the neck, clean and keep you both safe. Not a bad deal, right?”

Chuu pouted a bit more before nodding, her face soft as she picked up a box filled with chips, a soft hum leaving her lips. “Okay, oppa. You can keep us safe.”

“Don’t sound too excited. And to think I was gonna be nice and let you both have control of the radio…” Changkyun whistled as he walked behind the counter to the storage area to take off his hoodie. He turned back around to go on the floor and was stopped by two cute faces with huge eyes.

“You mean it?” Heejin asked, her eyes practically sparkling as she tilted her head, Chuu doing the same.

“Like I could say no to faces like that.” Changkyun chuckled, ruffling their heads and earning big pouts in return. He smiled and gestured for them to go back onto the floor. “Don’t be too obnoxious with the pop music.”

He watched them fight over the radio with soft bickering, enjoying the moment of peace. He loved to see his sisters getting along and playing every once in a while. The job they did wasn’t very fun but he was happy to have his family with him. He was always there to protect them, it was his job and he was more than happy to do it if it kept them smiling.

Eventually they chose the station over a game of rock-paper-scissors (Heejin won of course) and soft R&B tunes gently filled shop’s speakers. Once everything settled down, Chuu helped Changkyun clean for a few awhile before customers started coming in.

Some were loud, some were quiet and Changkyun didn’t trust any of them. But he would never let it show, making sure that Heejin and Chuu were both behind the register at all times as he helped people find items on the floor. The store wasn’t that big, but it was big enough where people tried to steal from them on a daily basis. Hyungwon didn’t care too much about it, but Changkyun hated thieves. Minhyuk was the best at catching robbers. Something about his extremely loud voice and agile stamina to catch people up the block.

Changkyun watched the girls and the store carefully, barely listening to Janelle Monae’s sweet vocals on the speakers as customers steadily came in and out. He took in Heejin’s rabbit tattoo on her collarbone as she passed someone their change, the rabbit fake and real at the same time. His gaze slid to Chuu, her small penguin tattoo peeking behind her ear as she wrapped two philly cheesesteaks.

He had asked them if the tattoos hurt and they told them it was like getting cat scratch: stinging with a burn, but the final result was exactly what they wanted. The other girls had them, although Yves hadn’t got hers yet. Oliva had gotten her’s last week and Kihyun had an obsession with staring at it, which sometimes lead to things getting hot and heavy. On the sweeter side, Jooheon loved Chuu’s tattoo and always liked to cuddle her and give the ink gentle kisses, hoping it didn’t hurt her too much.

Changkyun looked at his own body, his tan arms slightly pale in the artificial light. He wondered if he should get a tattoo. Hoseok had a few and had planned on getting a few more. Maybe he would go with him to get inked as well. But what would he get?

He was pulled from his thoughts as the bell chimed. Turning to face the door, he adjusted a rack and called. “Welcome!” When he didn’t hear a response, he looked up at the customer with a tilt of his head.

The customer was a woman, though it was hard to tell with her face was hidden by a black cap. All he could see was the redness of her lips and her long blonde hair from under the hat. She was wearing a large grey jacket with a red tank top underneath and shorts. Her soaked chucks squished along the floor, as though she had just battled a typhoon.

“Would you like a towel, Miss?” Heejin called, her arm outstretched over the counter, a small blue towel in her hand. The girl, who had pulled out her headphones, turned towards Heejin and took the towel with a bow.

Changkyun watched the girl dry herself, completely entranced. It wasn’t hard to watch her, since the last remaining customers had already left, but he felt himself being drawn to her. He had the most intense desire to see what was under her cap, to see what her face looked like. However, the girl turned away to pat her face with the towel, then dry her hands before wandering around the aisles.

“Oppa. Changkyun oppa!” Chuu’s voice made the Beta jump, his eyes wide as he stared at her in surprise. “Stop zoning out and help me restock the drinks. The shelves are almost out of Arizona and Izzy!”

“I-I’ll be right there.” He slowly followed her to the storage room, his eyes still on the girl as she stood in front of the products for a long time, as though she were having trouble reading the labels or honestly didn’t know what to get.

He came back a few minutes later with a few boxes of product, quickly scanning the store. He felt a moment of dread, thinking that the girl left, but spotted her by the fridge. Where he was supposed to restock.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the fridges with his signature blank expression. He played nonchalance as he filled the racks with product, his eyes glanced at her from a few feet away. She was frozen in front of the items, as though lost in thought. If only he could see her eyes.

Finally deciding to break the silence, he turned to her. “Do you need help finding anything, Miss?” He couldn’t tell if his voice was too loud, but he could hear the twinge of nervousness and quickly kicked it out of his system.

He wasn’t sure if the girl had even heard him, until she tilted her head. “I’m honestly not sure what I’m looking for. I kind of just, wandered in here.” Her face was still hidden as she turned her head towards him, her head slightly owed. “I hope I’m not in the way. I can leave... if you’d like.”

“No, it’s fine! You’re okay. Take as long as you need to look around.” Changkyun quickly reassured, feeling his face burn with her attention on him. Her voice was gentle like a spring breeze, the sound addicting and sweet to his ears.

He tried to take in her scent, but the water from the storm washed away any trace of a natural fragrance. “Did it start raining again?”

“Hm? O-Oh… well, kinda.” The girl responded, one of her hands on her bag while the other one was rubbing her neck. He wondered if she was blushing, if her eyes were big and brown or small with gold flecks.

“Kinda?” Changkyun raised a brow. “You look like you went swimming with Posideon.”

“You know how those summer showers are. Unpredictable and all that stuff.” The girl sounded nervous, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation as she focused her body on her feet.

Changkyun got the hint and quickly changed the subject. “If you’re cold, I have something that’ll perk you right up.” Reaching into the fridge, he rummaged around before he pulled out a small iced frap in a bottle, handing it to the blonde with a smile. “It’s amazing, even in the cold. Since it’s been so humid, it’ll be perfect once it warms up outside.”

She took the bottle, her red nails glistening in the light as she held the drink carefully. She slightly lifted her head and Changkyun was able to see her red lips and a gentle nose. “I-I actually came to buy something, for a friend. Can you help me?”

Changkyun was surprised by the outburst, refusing to question why she had lied earlier in case he scared her off. He finished stocking the beverages and got to his feet with a nod. “Of course. Come with me.”

He approached the counter, where Heejin and Chuu were organizing the cashwrap and some of the snacks that were on the rack. He tapped their shoulders and gestured to the storage room. “Go and grab me some extra boxes of paper towel and cleaning supplies. It needs to be restocked.”

The two girls knew the signal and nodded, glancing at the blonde stranger before walking to the back. Moving to get behind the register, Changkyun tilted his head with his hands folded neatly on the counter surface. “What can I get for you?”

The girl bit her lip, her head tilted downwards as she fiddled with her fingers. “2 packs of Newports, please.”

Changkyun, once again, raised a brow. “It’s illegal for me to sell cigarettes to anyone under the age of 21. Do you have I.D?”

“I was born in June 1997.” The girl said, her voice even but her hands were slightly shaking. “I have the money for them. Please. I’m sorry, I’ll bring my I.D next time.”

The beta rubbed his neck, wondering what he should do. He had a feeling that the girl wasn’t lying, but something seemed to be wrong. There was something on her mind and her aura radiated unease. It made him nervous, that he should try to help her somehow.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed two packs of cigarettes and set them down on the counter, his voice soft. “Is there anything else?” He asked.

The girl seemed to hesitate, before the hand on the bag opened the zipper. Changkyun felt his body tense, immediately on guard as the girl rummaged through the bag. A few moments later, her hand emerged with a piece of paper, to which she handed to Changkyun.

He took the paper, his eyes never leaving her before he opened the piece of paper. He read what was on it and felt his heart nearly stop in his chest. This order… “Where did you get this?” He questioned, nearly breathless as he read over the words once more.

“A friend of mine put in a request for it a while ago and asked me to pick it up for her. I have the money for it. Please, Changkyun.” The girl’s voice was almost a whisper as she placed over $1,000 worth of bills on the counter in front of him.

Changkyun looked at her, realizing his heart actually stopped for a moment when she said his name. He looked around the store and peeked out of the window beside him. No one was around, it was silent outside, despite the rain pelting the concrete. Looks like it had started raining again.

Looking back at the blonde girl, he nodded. “I’ll do it. But you owe me big time for this.” He took the money, crouched down and pulled out a large safe from behind a garbage can. Quickly putting in the code, he popped open the lock and glanced inside.

All kinds of drugs filled the safe. From bags of cocaine, to tranquilizers and dime bags of all sizes, to vials filled with all kinds of lethal narcotics that would knock Godzilla on it’s ass. In the corner of the safe, he found a small bag with five bright blue pills inside with a code number and price on it. He glanced at the letter once more and matched the two numbers. This was it.

Making sure everything was put in place, he closed the safe and relocked it. He pulled out a small binder from beside the safe and logged the transaction onto the worn notebook pages inside. Once logged, he put the money in a black money drop box before standing up once more.

The girl was still there, her frame focused on the city street outside. She noticed that Changkyun returned and quickly refocused as he began to speak. “This is yours. Everything is covered. Be safe with it.”

The girl nodded, taking the small bag and placing it into her large bag, as though it were made of glass. Once it was safely inside, she grabbed her wallet and opened it in search of more bills. “Let me pay for-“

“Don’t worry about it. You already paid it off with the leftover money from the order.” Changkyun waved his hand. “The iced coffee is yours, okay? Just be careful out there.”

The girl seemed to hesitate at his words, a small laugh leaving her lips. “I’m not as weak as I seem. I’m actually one of the toughest girls on these streets.” She took the cigarettes and held the iced coffee in her free hand, her smile barely visible under her cap.

He looked at her hand and spotted a small tattoo in the shape of a fish on her wrist, entranced by how blue it was. “I believe you. I’m sure I’ll see you around.” Changkyun hoped his eagerness hadn’t shown too much with those words.

“Maybe.” The girl’s voice was suddenly sad. She opened her mouth to say something else, when a musical ring tone rang from her bag. She took the phone and bowed to Changkyun with a smile. “Thank you for everything. Take care.” With that, she ran out of the store and out of sight.

It was silent for a few minutes as Changkyun looked out of the window. He placed some bills in the register for the iced coffee and the cigarettes rang it up, then felt his mind fade. He tried to imagine what she looked like under her cap and what she smelled like under the scent of rainwater. Maybe peppermint? Or maybe fresh muffins. He loved that scent.

Then, out of nowhere, he felt a hard shove on his head, nearly snapping his neck. With a growl, he braced his body and glared at his attacker. “What the hell was that for?!”

“I pay you to watch the store and you’re zoning out? You’re lucky I don’t fire you.” In a flash, Changkyun ducked before he could get swung at again. Above him, a stern Hyunwoo was looking down at him, his eyebrows furrowed and his large arms pulsing with power. His normal scent of charcoal and wet earth was tinged with annoyance. Changkyun could never tell how Hyunwoo was because of his non-expressive features.

“Hyunwoo oppa! Don’t yell at Kkungie!” Chuu whined, appearing out of nowhere and jumping onto Hyunwoo’s arm like a koala. “He was working really hard right until you walked in! Honest!”

Changkyun truly hated that nickname but he was more than grateful to have Chuu defending him. He would buy her a plushie later on this week as thanks.

Emerging from the storage room with a few boxes, Heejin spoke up as well. “Yeah, he really was working, oppa. Although it looked more like flirting to me, he protected us from strangers and the one guy that tried to shortchange me.

Heejin on the other hand, Changkyun was ready to put her on his shit list, until he realized her name was already a permanent on his list.

Hyunwoo was almost soft listening to the girls, until he heard the flirting part. “What are you talking about? Did you give stuff away for free?” Once more, the head Alpha’s anger was directed on Changkyun.

The Beta rolled his eyes and waved his hand. “Of course not. Check the sales. I rung up everything and fulfilled an order. It’s in the logbook and everything.”

Hyunwoo let out a puff of air, rubbing his neck slowly before looking Changkyun over. “How much was the sale?”

Changkyun looked at the girls, who were blatantly staring and leaned in to whisper in Hyunwoo’s ear. As soon as the amount left his lips, Changkyun was crushed into a huge hug.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier, Changkyun. You just helped us big time. Thank you so much for doing that order.” Hyunwoo’s grip was tight and Changkyun could barely breathe, but the strength in the hug made the Beta smile proudly, loving the praise.

“We have to tell Jungeun unnie so we can all celebrate!” Chuu squealed, happily sweeping the floor Heejin pushed past the two boys to clean the register. She had OCD like that.

“That’s Kim Lip to you, Jiwoo.” A velvet voice filled the air along with the scent of strawberries and roses. A girl with long blonde hair and sultry brown eyes took everyone in with an expressionless gaze. “Why isn’t anyone working? It should be busy.”

“The rush hour was an hour ago, unnie. We were just restocking before the second rush comes in for the overnight team.” Heejin responded as she went back onto the floor to dust off some shelves with a small Swiffer.

“I didn’t ask for excuses, Heejin.” Kim Lip hummed, her voice passive but the undertone filled with authority. Changkyun watched as Chuu shivered slightly in fear beside him.

“Chill out, Jungeun. They were working hard all night. I was watching the cameras and everything before I got here.” Hyunwoo moved to wrap his arm around the girl’s shoulder, swiftly placing a kiss on her cheek.

Usually she would melt, but the kiss seemed to fire her up even more. “Stop being so nice to them, Hyunwoo. We own this place and everyone that works here has to do their share of work. How much has been made tonight?”

“$4k.” Changkyun responded instantly.

Kim Lip opened her mouth to retort, only to blink in surprise. “I’m sorry, what? You guys made how much?”

Changkyun opened the register to show the sales history, proud to prove his point. Beside him, Hyunwoo gave Kim Lip’s side a squeeze as he grinned. “They told you they were working. I trusted them. Now you need to trust them. They know what they’re doing so stop being so harsh.”

The female Alpha continued to read the sales, as though looking for lies on the screen. When everything came out clean, she let out a sigh. “I’m sorry for doubting the three of you. It’s just… sales have been so low this month and usually you guys make the least out of all the shifts.” Her eyes shifted to Changkyun, her gaze genuine before she turned to Chuu and Heejin. “Thank you, all of you. Let’s close shop early tonight, to celebrate.”

The girls began to cheer, while Hyunwoo’s eyes grew big. “You never let us close shop early. Are you sure you wanna do this?”

“Absolutely.” Kim Lip smiled, adjusting her straight blonde hair into a high ponytail on her head. “I think everyone deserves a night off.”

“Kihyun hyung is making a special feast tonight. He was gonna make pork belly and baby back ribs for everyone.” Changkyu grinned, laughing as everyone licked their lips at the thought of the Alpha’s famous cooking.

“Let’s lock up now and we can head home!” Hyunwoo called. Immediately, the girls did the last of the restock while Changkyun began to close the register and count the cash.

As he counted, Kim Lip pulled out a money bag for him to put the drop in. “Thank you.” He hummed, trying hard not to wince at her intense scent. He was fine with everyone’s scents, since that’s how they naturally smelled but hers was so seductive and sweet it hurt his nose.

“No problem.” Kim Lip hummed, tapping her fingernails on the counter. Just as the sound began to bother Changkyun, she stopped. “Do you happen to know who bought the narcotics this evening, by any chance?”

Changkyun continued to count but wasn’t focusing on the bills anymore. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of red lips, a hidden face and a fish tattoo on an elegant wrist. “Her face was hidden behind a cap, but I know I’ve never seen her before. She must be new to the neighborhood.”

She nodded slowly, her eyes on the door as she flipped her hair. “Perhaps. Then again, no one just moves into this hellhole.” She looked at Changkyun through her peripheral and smiled softly. “You did a good job, Changkyun and as a result, I want to ask you for a favor. Hyunwoo and I both.”

Changkyun felt a small sense of dread filling in his blood and quickly pushed it away. “Are you and Hyunwoo gonna mate and have babies?”

“What? No, gross! He’s not the mating type.” She cried, her face filled with shock as the Beta laughed. She rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head. “He and I are strictly professional, he just tends to be handsy.”

“In more places than one.” Changkyun smirked, earning a shove as he placed the drop bag into the black box.

“You’re such a nerd. You need a girlfriend.” Kim Lip teased, then refocused on her words as she placed a hand on his arm. “This job is very important and I trust that you’ll be able to do it for the pack. Are you willing to take this opportunity?”

Changkyun bit his lip and listened to the offer, completely lost in thought. She finished explaining just as Hyunwoo and the girls came running in, ready to go home. “You have until tonight to give me an answer.” She whispered before joining the others.

They shut down the shop for the night and as they pulled the gates down and locked the door, all Changkyun could think of the answer he was supposed to provide.

 

 

*

 

Everyone piled into the living room as the food was served. The 7 boys and 6 girls piled into a large circle in the center of the room, laughing and talking as they tore up their food. The air was filled with mixed scents and joy and Changkyun couldn’t be happier.

“I heard Changkyun made a big sale today.” Yves called, her head resting on a pillow as she snuggled her legs into the mess of blankets on the floor.

“Did he? That’s not like our stoic Beta. He usually likes to brood and restock all day.” Olivia chimed in with a laugh, earning a pinch from Kihyun. “What was that for?”

“Don’t be mean. Changkyun may not be social, but he’s not dumb or emotionless.” Kihyun scolded, his eyes tender as he nuzzled into her neck affectionately.

Changkyun rolled his eyes at their skinship but smiled at the defense. “Thanks, hyung. Everyone knows you’re the best seller. You always know how to talk to the old ladies and the teenagers.”

“More like Hoseok than Kihyun!” Minhyuk laughed, chewing his food obnoxiously. “Hoseok is so sweet and docile, one time he managed to get criminals to give product they stole back to him!”

The said Alpha’s cheeks burned bright red, his smile sheepish as he chewed on some pork belly and lettuce with a hum. “You think so? I guess that means I’m doing my job right.” He was sitting next to Changkyun and the Beta could feel the older male’s pride hit him like a wave.

“Back to Changkyun though.” Vivi flung some food at Minhyuk, who caught the food in his mouth with a grin. “How much did the person spend?”

Changkyun nibbled on his food and kept his eyes down. “$1k.”

The entire circle was an uproar of praise and disbelief, everyone congratulating him as Chuu piped up. “We thought he was flirting with the customer, having her spend so much!”

Suddenly, everyone went quiet and Changkyun felt his cheeks burn. “It wasn’t like that. She had the order slip and gave it to me. She already had the money for everything.”

“A female, huh? Was she a regular or was she new? What was her name?” Olivia cooed, everyone leaning in to hear the anticipated response.

With a sad smile, Changkyun shook his head. “I have no idea. She never showed her face, but maybe she’ll come back.” As everyone opened their mouths, he quickly finished, “To spend more money.”

Hyunwoo suddenly piped up with a glass of beer in hand. “Here’s to Changkyun and the entire pack. We are one big family and we are all going to move out of this horrible town into an amazing apartment with a new life. You all have my word. Let’s all work hard!”

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered, drinking with gusto. With that, Jooheon quickly shut everyone up so they could finish dinner. Everyone ate until their stomachs were full and one by one, everyone split off into the three bedrooms to sleep.

Changkyun washed the dishes, letting Kihyun go to bed since the older male had been up most of the night cooking. He washed the grease splattered pans with the little dish soap they had left and placed the dishes on the rack that was starting to break. He sighed, some water from the pipes spilling onto the floor.

“Need any help?” Hoseok’s voice manifested behind Changkyun, causing the smaller male to slightly jump.

“You scared me.” He laughed softly, going back to cleaning with a hum. “I’m almost done but you can help if you want.”

Hoseok smiled and began to dry the dishes with a rag, his scent heavy as he hummed. “I had gotten back from the gym when you left for work. I didn’t get to see you until dinner so I was worried something had happened since everyone was talking about you when you came in.”

“Gossip always knows how to spread in this family.” Changkyun smiled as he scrubbed at another plate, this one sticky with BBQ sauce. The enemy of dish soap.

“I guess everyone was just surprised. We never get big sales to begin with and then you made the biggest sale in who knows how long. We’re proud of you. I know some of the others think they’re funny, but I’m so proud of you, Changkyun.” Hoseok cleaned a few dishes, then set his hand on Changkyun’s head.

Changkyun closed his eyes to the familiar touch, his heart swelling with pride at the praise. He slowly opened his eyes to look at Hoseok, one of his closest friends and packmates he had ever had. He trusted his soul with Hoseok and no one else.

“Hoseok. What do you think of me? After today, do you see me any different?” Changkyun questioned, almost shy.

The Alpha looked at Changkyun as though he had grown an extra head. “I don’t see you any differently. You sold a product to someone, that doesn’t make you anyone else. You’re still the same gentle, kind, loving, snuggly, responsible and amazing Changkyun that I know and love.”

Changkyun nodded slowly, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Hoseok’s lips. They had dated before and never quite stopped showing emotions for each other. Despite wanting their own space to grow and experience different people, they still made out and fooled around every once in a while. Changkyun loved Hoseok’s taste; he was safe, strong and filled with love. Hoseok was so loving and safe, it was addicting.

They pulled away after a few minutes, Hoseok’s eyes warm and pure as he held Changkyun’s waist. “So, are we sleeping in the same bed tonight?”

Changkyun recalled his meeting and smiled softly. “We’ll see. Go to bed and I’ll be with you in a little while. I have to take care of some things.”

Hoseok smiled and nuzzled his nose into Changkyun’s scent glands, right under his ear. He inhaled the Beta’s scent long and hard, as though burning it to memory. The sensation made Changkyun’s legs weak. Then, he pulled away. “I’ll see you in a little while, Changkyunnie.”

Changkyun smiled and finished cleaning before walking out of the apartment towards the stairs. The entire way up, he thought of Hoseok and the rest of the pack, how they deserved better than this shitty life they were handed. They were all just out of high school and had to open their own store and sell drugs in order to survive.

He was sick of the unfairness of it all. He was okay struggling and working hard, but not when it came to his family that had to give up everything, their hopes and dreams, in order to live. He was sick of the broken pipes, the leak in the ceiling, the police, the drug addicts up the block, just sick of everything. It was so _unfair._

As he stepped onto the roof, he saw Kim Lip was sitting by the ledge, her eyes on Changkyun’s. It almost looked eerie, but her voice was gentle as she smiled. “Have you made your decision?”

Changkyun bit his lip. He had thought over the proposition and it was dangerous. There were many factors to this mission and although it hadn’t been attempted in his pack, he had heard rumors of other gangs attempting and failed. He couldn’t help but grow cold feet at the thought of doing something this huge.

But then he thought some more. He had to do whatever it took to make his family happy. He thought of Hyunwoo, Jooheon, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Hoseok, Kihyun, Olivia, Chuu, Heejin, Yves, even Vivi living in a new place. With food, water, proper shelter; all of them content, smiling and _happy_ all at once, he felt his resolve flare to life. He wanted to make a difference and was prepared to work hard for it, even if it meant putting his life on the line.

Changkyun met her eyes and nodded. “Yes. I’m in.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Let me know in the comments below and thank you for reading!


End file.
